The Last Contractor (Re-write)
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Summary: Set in AU. Hei and Amber failed to save Hell's Gate from the Syndicate, resulting in contractors fading out of existence along with dolls. The real stars have returned to but there's one hidden secret kept in PANDORA. One contractor remains alive, locked up and docile...The only issue is...the contractor has amnesia. Child Hei!
1. Chapter 1 - The Unwelcomed Discovery

FireCacodemon: Well, here's the re-write of The Last Contractor. I changed the summary and hopefully, a more developed and interesting story, Darker Than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura. Enjoy the re-write.

* * *

The Last Contractor

A Darker than Black fan-fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Darker than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura

Summary: Set in AU. Hei and Amber failed to save Hell's Gate from the Syndicate, resulting in contractors fading out of existence along with dolls. The real stars have returned to but there's one hidden secret kept in PANDORA. One contractor remains alive, locked up and docile. Robert Schroeder and Misaki Kirihara have teamed up to uncover the secrets why only one contractor remains. It would have been easier, if the contractor didn't have amnesia.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Unwelcomed Discovery

Doctor Schroeder and the other scientists watched as anti-gate particles were fired at Hell's Gate, the weapon designed to destroy the gate was intact and working perfectly, and the beam was fired at the gate. Upon hitting the target caused a small magnitude as the anti-gate particles worked their magic on Hell's Gate. The team watched as a bright white light started to envelop the area within the boundary of Hell's Gate. Their mission was a success, He'll gate would be destroyed and there wasn't anything else that could be done to save contractors now. Dr. Schroeder watched as the starts all started to fall at a rapid pace, the contractor sky was starting to clear. The whole science team started to cheer and celebrate with the threat of contractors gone and all the dolls too.

Misaki felt her heart sink, she had failed to uncover the secrets on BK-201 but if her suspicions were correct...Li was gone. Sure the police work was probably going to return back to normal after such a long time with them fearing contractors...it didn't matter anymore...Li wasn't there. Work was going to be boring now without the activity of contractors. Misaki mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't be sorry that contractors were gone...they gave themselves bad names. It couldn't just be because Li was painfully gone too but...what she did find out was that contractors were given orders and followed them without questioning. So sure they were bad but they were only as bad as their boss...so who were the real monster? She wasn't sure which side BK-201 was on but he wasn't all bad, mysterious yes, but not completely bad if he was Li and able to still fool everyone for being/acting human. Misaki blinked before her vision started to turn into a blur as tears started filling her eyes. She was crying for a contractor, something she didn't think would happen...but she was crying for Li.

"Hell's Gate has been destroyed successfully, now the world can return back to normal," Dr. Schrodeder smiled as he turned to leave. His job here was done. He wanted to go and see how much damage was left from Hell's Gate's destruction but he'll have to wait for a day when everything was calmer and people had returned back to their usual lives without any contractors now. He passed Misaki and watched as tears fell down her face, he stopped and looked at her. "Miss Kirihara, what brings the tears to your face?" Misaki looked at him with her teary eyes and whipped them. She shook her head.

"It's nothing sir..."

"You're upset about the contractor genocide, aren't you?"

"Just...BK-201..."

"He's gone. He's out of your life now."

"That's the thing...he's gone." Dr. Schroeder shook his head; he thought that she would have been happier now that the uncatchable contractor was out of her life for good now. He was going back to his lab; he had a few files to report and didn't enjoy the party the Syndicate were holding now.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 1: The Unwelcomed Discovery

Dr. Schroeder couldn't help but explore the remains of Hell's Gate, it looked like a battle field had exploded onto the land, giant cracks were dominant on the roads, pavement and even up the buildings. He was only on the outskirts of where the gate was before so he wasn't sure how much damage was done the further he walked towards the centre of where the gate once stood. Looking around, the plants were gone but Dr. Schroeder kept walking. He had a feeling that something was wrong and needed to be checked, it wasn't a surprise to see that the inside of Hell's Gate's standing was all destroyed and unpleasant. He had picked up some strange readings and that caused him to come in so soon himself.

"There's got to be some reason that I'm picking up strange readings from this place..." Dr. Schroeder said to himself as he continued towards the centre of the land.

After walking some time he came across a fountain, Dr. Schroeder took in the sight. The water was all gone from the fountain, turning around his eyes fell on a very familiar sight. BK-201's trench coat lay perfectly still on the ground, covering something up. Dr. Schroeder walked cautiously towards the coat and got down on his hands and knees to pick up the coat. When lifted, he noticed a tiny human form with scruffy black hair, the eyes were open slightly, and revealing a pair of glowing red eyes like a contractor was using their ability with the rest of the iris being midnight blue. One contractor survived the one which everyone wanted gone, BK-201.

"Well, looks like not even destroying Hell's Gate can get rid of you." He thought back to how Misaki felt when Hell's Gate was destroyed. Well, now he knew that he needed to take BK-201 back to PANDORA and keep him a secret. He'll make a call to Misaki in the morning, she'll probably feel better that she can uncover the secrets about BK-201.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, here's the first chapter. I'm not deleting the first story but I will mark it as complete. So...fave, follow, and review would be nice but that's up to you. Take care readers. Bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2 - Amnesia

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Last Contractor (Re-write). Short chapters at the beginning before I start expanding up to my 3,000 word limit. Why I'm doing this? So I can get some plot going later. And the fact I'm recovering from a cold which is putting my creative writing in a slump and not making me want to do anything but sleep.

Doctor Schroeder: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Yeah, so enjoy the next chapter.

Note:

_Chinese _\- Mainly used for Hei/Li

* * *

Chapter 2:

Amnesia

Doctor Schroeder returned back to his lab, thankfully all the other workers in PANDORA were currently at home still celebrating the simple fact that BK-201 was no longer 'alive' and that no other contractors or dolls were alive as well. He'll be able to work in peace but he wasn't sure what state BK-201 would be in once the effects of shock were over. Doctor Schroeder looked down at the tiny contractor in his arms, his eyes still open and what looked like his 'power' still active. There wasn't much he could do, holding BK-201 was more dangerous than any other contractor based on the simple fact that BK-201 could have easily killed him if he wasn't so...distant in both mind and probably his soul too. Being right at the centre of the gate when PANDORA destroyed, he must have taken the full force along with Amber at the gate...so why did BK-201 survive but not UB-001? She could have easily stopped time and escaped but she instead didn't take any action. Or was she still too busy trying to rekindle her relationship with BK-201 that she acted out human behaviour? Doctor Schroeder pushed open the doors in his lab and soon realised that he didn't have anywhere to put BK-201 which was contained. He didn't exactly want to cage him or that might things worse but he couldn't really do anything else. Doctor Schroeder picked up the phone and dialled the other members of his organisation to see what they were doing.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 2: Amnesia

BK-201 walked through the darkness that surrounded him. He had already felt himself being scrunched up and torn into a million pieces after the destruction of something...what that something was, he couldn't remember exactly. He didn't even know his own name, where he was, how old he was, what he was...why he deserved the pain he suffered for no given reason? He didn't even know anything about himself. Walking through the darkness was his only option but most of him felt that something was missing. A lot was missing, it wasn't just his memories...he moved his hand over his heart. It was still there but the beating of it was hallow...the heart knew that it was missing something too but they both didn't know. They both had to walk and maybe find the light that was going to reveal the answers to him.

"What's...that?" BK-201 spoke in a childish voice, to him, he was normal. The voice he was using now was something that he had always used; it was natural to him like it was to breath. Walking towards the light, he started to hear a voice. He didn't understand what was being said but there was something about the voice which drew his attention towards it. Reaching the light he gently extended his right arm and his fingers gently touched the light.

The darkness faded as light enveloped BK-201. His eyes shot open, losing the red glow from his eyes as he 'awoke' from the strange feeling. His eyes adjusted to the new light which was entering his eyes. BK-201 immediately squinted and shuffled in order to cover his eyes from the bright light.

"Hey, take it easy there BK-201," Doctor Schroeder spoke as he gently placed BK-201 on his chair. The young contractor rubbed his eyes and blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the lights in the room. Once adjusted, a shadow loomed over him making BK-201 cower slightly. Standing in front of him was Doctor Schroeder, an older male with long fuzzy white hair on the top of his head along with a bushy white beard. He wore a simple white shirt, pink tie and light brown trousers with a black belt keeping the trousers up. Draped over him was a white lab coat. BK-201 tilted his head to the side slightly, something stirred in his memories but nothing came up. It wasn't just his appearance, but the simple sight of the lab coat sparked fear in his body. He wasn't sure what caused the spark but with his mind telling him that he couldn't trust the man in front of him. He couldn't help but want to back up in the chair he was placed in. Seeing as he couldn't back up far enough, he could only wrap himself up in his coat more. Doctor Schroeder couldn't help but laugh at BK-201's reaction, the simple reaction of fear was something that he never would have seen from BK-201 but it was an amusing expression to see from the most feared Contractor in the past. He was reduced to nothing more than a frightened child. It was interesting to watch but more interesting to catalogue any changes that BK-201 has gone through to what he was from before.

"_Leave...me...please..._" BK-201 spoke calmly and in fluent Chinese it was just handy that Doctor Schroeder understood Chinese.

"Hmm..." Doctor Schroeder smiled before he switched to using the Chinese language. "So, tell me BK-201, what happened at Hell's Gate?"

"_Hell's...Gate? BK...201_?" BK-201 asked Doctor Schroeder.

"So, you've got memory loss huh? I'm not really surprised. You are the last contractor after all and you were located directly in the firing range of the anti-gate particles." BK-201 only tilted his head in confusion. All of this didn't make any sense to him and there wasn't anything that was going to change that. No matter how Doctor Schroeder explained what's happened, BK-201 wasn't going to be able to understand anything. BK-201 watched as Doctor Schroeder stroked his beard while figuring out a way to go and explain this to him. He really just wanted to go and play with something, there wasn't anything he could really play with which looked safe. Curling up tighter in his coat, he wanted some clothes too, he was started to get cold in just his coat. He was glad that he had it because he was feeling safe and protected in the coat but it wasn't enough to keep him warm all the time. While Doctor Schroeder wasn't watching him, BK-201 slipped off the chair with his coat and went to take a look around.

"_I'll find something to do and leave him alone to think about...whatever,_" BK-201 whispered as he started to look around.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, I didn't expect to have 12 reviews for one chapter. o.o Thank you everyone! I would normally just go through each review and comment here...but after skimming through them and most of them are from Guests (Thank you!) which wanted me to update after posting the first chapter, I'll just say that it's been UPDATED *Celebration dance.* and thank you for the kind words.

*BK-201 climbs onto my shoulder.*

BK-201: Who's...Kuroyuki no Ryu?

FireCacodemon: Kuroyuki no Ryu - I'm glad the writing is better than the first. I've felt I've improved over the years of being on here so I'm glad that it has been recognised. She might be coming in next chapter, we'll have to wait and see.

BK-201: ? *He gets a few pets from FireCacodemon.*

FireCacodemon: The Tip of My Tongue - Hopefully this chapter answered your question about what Hei knows. How he survived will be explained too...in later chapters. But I'm glad you're enjoying it.

FireCacodemon: AFandomAuthor - Glad to see that you've enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you continue with the rest of the story when I write and publish the chapters. Thank you.

BK-201: Who are they all?

FireCacodemon: Good people who might try and steal you away.

BK-201: Bye! *Smiles at you ALL!*

FireCacodemon: Well, he said it. Take care readers. Review, favourite, follow or do whatever you want with the story. I'll be back with you next chapter of whatever I write. *Waves.*


	3. Chapter 3 - Arousing Suspicion

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Contractor (Re-write), DtB is owned by Tensai Okamura. Good news, I'm feeling all better now and the Easter holidays are here for me. Yay, re-watching DtB again while I wrote this story. So yeah, on with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 3:

Arousing Suspicion

BK-201 didn't get to explore very far since Dr. Schroeder had picked him up and put him back down on the chair once more. To be honest though, something about the whole lab-type area was starting to scare him. BK-201 was forced to watch Dr. Schroeder examine him and then to talk faster than he could process what he was actually saying. He wanted freedom but the way that Dr. Schroeder made sure that he stayed where he was put him back in the seat meant that he wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon. He just sat on the chair and waited for something to happen. From what he could tell, he was a secret. A secret he didn't know about himself.

"_Can I have some clothes?_" BK-201 asked. He gathered his name was BK-201. He was always called that so he could only guess that was his name.

"Of course, that was what I was forgetting. I'll be right back," Dr. Schroeder scratched the side of his face and turned his back on BK-201 to get some clothes. It wouldn't exactly do well on either side if BK-201 continued to only have a trench coat to cover up his little body. BK-201 waited for Dr. Schroeder to find him some clothes for him to wear, it wasn't like he knew where clothes were in the first place, so all he had to do was to wait for clothes to be presented to him. He didn't have to wait long before he was presented with a black t-shirt with a pair of black shorts, he still needed underwear but a t-shirt and shorts were enough for the time being. Couldn't complain with that get up, Dr. Schroeder would probably have to go on a little shopping trip to get him exactly what he needed if he was going to stay here. Dr. Schroeder gave BK-201 his privacy so that he could dress himself up.

"_I'm finished,_" BK-201 said as Dr. Schroeder turned around to see him dressed. A little smile on BK-201's face was something that was nice to see, what needed to be done though was to actually get him some clothes which he could change into. Dr. Schroeder would need to learn how to handle a child, something he was far too busy to do but he still needed to learn about how BK-201 had survived after Hell's Gate was destroyed. He was still a contractor; his star had mingled with the real stars. Just looking at BK-201 he knew that he couldn't do this alone. A smile appeared on his face as a plan formed in his mind.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 3: Arousing Suspicion

Misaki couldn't believe it; all contractors were eradicated from the world just like the dolls are...No more November 11, April or July to distract her from work or no more contractor cases. As much as it was a relief, there was just a huge gap in her life now. She didn't need to chase down contractors any more so it was more hunting down more usual cases which the other police members. The classic cases which were on all the crime programs or in the crime books which writers enjoy writing. People enjoy reading a good murder story as well as what the police are doing in the news. While many stories are mainly cover ups from what's happened from contractors...Misaki could only guess now that the information collected on contractors, dolls and Hell's Gate might just be erased from the computers that was sting it. Misaki couldn't just let BK-201 out of her mind. Most of her was clinging onto the hope that BK-201 was still alive, still living in the shadows...but...now lost and alone, he was always a lonely contractor but now...he really is on his own. If he was alive that is. She couldn't accept that he was gone; a main part of her life was suddenly left without a greater purpose.

Tapping a pen on some paper, she looked plain bored. Nothing interesting was happening any more, she knew that BK-201 was Li...So he was gone too. Her sweet Li was harshly taken from her because he was cursed with BK-201 as his other face. Now that she thought about Li and BK-201 as one person she never could understand how BK-201 had created the perfect cover for himself.

"_BK-201, the contractor shrouded in mystery with the lingering scent of death. Now there's a contractor I want to understand more,_" The voice of November 11 drifted into her mind. She should have been able to pick up and understand what November 11 had meant. She had picked up that November 11 was always someone who wanted to learn more. Contractors did what they wanted if it benefitted them, when it came to November 11, he was always the one to pounce on any chance of learning about the enemy. For November 11 to want to learn about BK-201 wasn't a surprise but to _understand more_ from November 11's point meant that he had a theory that BK-201 wasn't a normal contractor. He wasn't like the others if he drew November 11's attention more. Was it because BK-201...Li was a character that no one paid much attention to? Just a _student_ who studied and took tests who also worked part time to help with his living expenses, but...someone who faded into the darkness at free will...like a demon in human skin. That was Li. That was BK-201.

She felt a vibration in her pocket. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved her phone and flipped up the top and pressed the call button, picking up the call she lifted the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Misaki spoke clearly. A call to her phone meant business.

"_Misaki Kirihara, this is Dr. Schroeder calling from PANDORA,_" the professor's voice came through the receiver, something she wasn't expecting to hear.

"Dr. Schroeder?"

"_Yes, would you mind coming over to PANDORA? I've got a little surprise for you, about BK-201_."

"BK-201 is gone, the case has been dropped."

"_Miss Kirihara, this will be a nice surprise for you._"

Misaki heard the phone hang up. Dr. Schroeder had a nice surprise for her? That was something she didn't think she would hear from the professor. The world was peaceful again, so what was he hiding? She couldn't exactly pass up something about BK-201, no matter how small it was or if BK-201 wasn't with them anymore, any information about the shrouded contractor was worth looking into. Pushing herself away from her desk, she got ready to head over to PANDORA to see what Dr. Schroeder had in store for her. She wanted to know what his little surprise was.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Kuroyuki no Ryu - When you have Hei/Li as a kid, his cuteness levels shoot up dramatically. No one can resist a child. *Smiles happily.*

Misaki: sonicxjones - Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Dr Schroeder: Lazy - We hope to keep you interested in the story. Thank you for your support.

FireCacodemon: ZeroXYuki4ever - Glad to hear that. *Smiles.*

Dr. Schroeder: Nami - Thank you.

Li: AFandomAuthor - I'm cute? Aww, thank you. As for contractors...time will tell.

Li: The Tip of My Tongue - *Cute smile.* FireCacodemon got better for you readers. My memories...? FireCacodemon's in charge.

FireCacodemon: alison - Thank you.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Right, well there's another chapter up for you readers to enjoy. Thank you for your support, leave a review, favourite or follow if you like and I'll be back next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Misaki in PANDORA

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Last Contractor, re-write.

Misaki: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Don't have much to say so on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Misaki in PANDORA

BK-201 waited patiently, he was told that he was getting a visit from someone but he didn't know who. Dr. Schroeder had left him alone in the room as he had left for a meeting. The door needed a password to open it but BK-201 didn't know the combination and he was told that if he tried to leave without Dr. Schroeder with him, then he'll be punished. The punishment wasn't clear but it was enough to keep BK-201 trapped in the lab that Dr. Schroeder worked in. Most of him wanted to try different combinations but the threat of a punishment was enough to go against it. There wasn't anything against standing at the door while waiting patiently for his surprise to come through the door. His mind buzzed with a lot of different questions on what the surprise might be. Could it be food? He had found quickly that he was constantly hungry, for reasons unknown. Dr. Schroeder was puzzled by it to, but anything which seemed to enter BK-201's body was very quickly digested. There was something in BK-201's body which had the ability to break down anything quickly, giving the illusion of him having a black whole contained in his stomach. The thought of a soft animal toy flickered through his mind. Would that be it? That didn't seem likely, Dr. Schroeder didn't look like the type of man to go out and buy toys for him, and he looked more like a crazy scientist than anything else. BK-201 shook his head, he shouldn't think like that after he was being looked after by him. That wasn't right. BK-201 reluctantly left the door, seeing a desk he climbed up onto the chair and looked around the desk, seeing a board marker and smiled.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 4: Misaki in PANDORA

Misaki parked her car in the car park before she spotted Dr. Schroeder waiting patiently for her. She never did find out why she was called back to PANDORA when there wasn't anything left the research about which were different from the average person. Dr. Schroeder smiled at her before he turned around and started to take her inside.

"So, what's this about sir?" Misaki asked.

"There's a surprise waiting for you to come, I'm not telling you what it is but I'm sure you'll be happy."

The Last Contractor – Chapter 4: Misaki in PANDORA

BK-201 looked around the room he was in before he heard the beeping of the lock being opened; BK-201 dropped the permanent marker and dashed out of sight. He was a secret and it was driven into his mind, he shouldn't be allowed to be seen until the coast was clear for him to emerge. The door opened as footsteps were heard coming into the room. Going deeper into his hiding place, BK-201 waited to hear the painfully familiar voice in the room. He had to remain quiet while someone else searched through the room, there wasn't anything which gave BK-201 the idea to jump out and say hello.

"You don't have to hide, I'm back," Dr. Schroeder called out to the room. BK-201 recognised the voice and started to come out from his hidey hole and into the open to see his normal companion and some strange woman. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, yet he didn't have any idea on who she was.

"Why is BK-201 here?" She couldn't keep her surprise down as it was set off like a rocket. BK-201 just looked at her confused.

"_Who are you?_" He asked in Chinese. Misaki froze; he was speaking in his native tongue. Misaki's mind was filling up with questions which were going to be answered very shortly. She watched as BK-201 watched her carefully before she finally put two and two together and made the link which was always there in the past. She had finally uncovered BK-201's identity which was Li Shengshun. All those times she was hanging out with Li, she was hanging out with BK-201? No, that didn't seem possible...but...she was. Everything that they had talked about...all the meals they had shared...she was sharing them with the very contractor she was hunting. She didn't know if she should be hurt or if she should be happy? At the moment, he didn't have any memories or knew anything about Japanese.

"Miss Kirihara, this is BK-201, from what I can tell, the only contractor left." BK-201 never took his eyes off Misaki, trying to see if she was going to be a good friend or someone to help look after him. He felt like he should know her, something stirred in the back of hid mind but he couldn't keep hold o the memory for too long to explore what it was hiding. Dr. Schroeder smiled at BK-201. "_Is there something bothering you?_"

"_Sir, why did you bring her here?_" BK-201 asked him. Misaki just stood back and watched the two of them interact in BK-201's language.

"_Because she's going to help you regain your memories. Don't you think it's about time you learnt your name? Learnt who you were?_"

"_Well...yeah...BK-201 is more of a label...than anything else..._"

"_That's why I brought her here. So treat her kindly._" BK-201 nodded. If Misaki was here to help him regain his memories, maybe he'll find out exactly what needs. Dr. Schroeder was correct, he did want to regain what he had lost and if that meant that he need to get on with her, then that is what he will be doing. Maybe he'll have fun with her? He didn't know, but now he had something to go on.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Kuroyuki no Ryu - Sorry about you having a terrible week so I was glad to hear that this story made the week better. BK-201 is adorable, I actually love the way I've written BK-201. Don't worry, I'll be writing this until I feel it needs to finish.

Dr. Schroeder: KIBucs15 - Glad to see that you're anticipating the next chapter.

Misaki: AFandomAuthor - Will I adopt BK-201? He really can't live in a lab...I'll have to see what FireCacodemon writes.

Li: I'm adorable? *Smiles.* Yay!

FireCacodemon: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or read the chapters, favourited, followed and even just glanced at the summary of this story. Now that Misaki's here, I'll probably start writing longer chapters but it really depends on what's going on with me and when I sit down to write. I'll try and get longer chapters out for everyone but that's what I'm planning now. Thank you again, and I'll see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Request

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Contractor. Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Request

BK-201 watched Misaki as she talked to Dr. Schroeder, he couldn't understand what they were saying as they were talking in Japanese but from what he could tell by Misaki's face, it was something that was confusing her. He picked up the 'label' BK-201 a good few times but nothing about a name. It was like Misaki wasn't aware on what his name was either. That or he just couldn't pick it up in the Japanese conversation. BK-201 observed them for a moment before his attention demanded to find something else to watch or to even do. With the whole empty room, it was screaming to be drawn on. Removing from his pocket, a permanent black marker, BK-201 couldn't help but smile as his mind started to fill up with information, childish drawings he could do and anything else he felt like doing. With the two adults talking and not keeping an eye on him, it was entertaining to think about what he could do before he drew attention to his presence.

"So, what do you think?" Dr. Schroeder asked Misaki. She wasn't sure what she should think. The perfect image of Li had shattered with the truth of BK-201 but at the same time, she was glad that BK-201 or Li was still alive. The realisation that BK-201 was alive, with his power too from what Dr. Schroder had told him. If Dr. Schroeder was correct, then BK-201's cells would still be different than a human's cell. Even if there was only a slight difference, there was still a difference which helped. What they didn't really want to do was to take any blood from BK-201 as a child didn't feel right in either Misaki or Dr. Schroeder's mind. With Dr. Schroeder aware that BK-201's contractor abilities were still alive, he didn't want to trigger his contractor power to awaken and to kill the two of them just for taking blood.

"What's...going to happen to him?" Misaki asked him. Dr. Schroeder shrugged, there wasn't really much he could say. He wanted to use BK-201 as an experiment, there was so much that he didn't know about BK-201, just like Misaki didn't know much about him. He was a contractor and there were some contractors who had triggers which could set them off to become violent. It was best not to let BK-201become active and aggressive. What else could they do about BK-201? What they could do was to raise BK-201 as a normal person and if his contactor nature started to emerge, then they would have to help him understand what was going on and how they could help him.

"How will you react about taking him home and raising him?" Dr. Schroeder asked Misaki.

"What?" Misaki asked confused. Taking home BK-201 and raising him?

"He's not exactly going to do well living in PANDORA. He needs to get out of here and to grow-up once more the way that everyone else grew up with. He needs someone to help guide him on the right path, to be there to catch him if he trips. Just to be there to know that he's got someone to talk to. He's not going to get that here, I'm busy with my research and with him here, my research won't be focused on as I'll be trying to keep an eye on BK-201 as well. We both want to know more about BK-201 and how he survived when the other contractors and dolls and anything else from Hell's Gate. The best way to find out about BK-201 is to live with him and watch him grow up again." Misaki nodded. It seemed like a sensible idea to take BK-201 out of here and take him back home to raise him. "He doesn't have any memories either, so be careful."

"Alright, I'll think about it." A squeaking started to fill the room. It distracted Misaki and Dr. Schroeder from their conversation and looked at where BK-201 was standing. He had moved from the spot which caused both adults with slight fear and to go looking for BK-201.

BK-201 giggled as he drew on the walls, hearing the squeaking from the pen, BK-201 kept the tip of the pen on the wall and moved it around to create a large squiggle on the wall. He didn't know what to draw but it was fun just to hear the squeaking of the pen. As far as he was aware, he wasn't doing anything wrong, letting the adults talk about what they wanted to talk about while he kept his head down and didn't bother them. BK-201 stopped for a moment to hear footsteps coming his way. He turned to see Misaki walking towards him. The only person who didn't understand Chinese was coming towards him. She stopped when she saw the squiggle on the wall. It wasn't clear what she was thinking but when she broke into a small laugh, BK-201 smiled too. Not sure what was funny but that was when Dr. Schroeder came over and gawked at the sight. His perfect wall had been scribbled on. BK-201 giggled at the sight of Dr. Schroeder's face, the wide eyes and the jaw-drop was a funny face to look at.

"Sir, I think you learnt a lesson," Misaki laughed.

The Last Contractor - Chapter 5: The Request

It was safe to assume that Dr. Schroeder wasn't happy to clean (or attempt to) off the permanent marker that BK-201 had got his hands onto. Misaki was gentle holding onto BK-201 while Dr. Schroeder was furiously scrubbing. BK-201 looked up at Misaki before he giggled; there was something about Misaki which meant that he felt protected. Maybe it was her aura? She felt like a policewoman, someone who protected the people of the city and just anyone who can't protect themselves...like himself. Misaki looked down at BK-201 to see him with large, sparkling eyes like he had just discovered something important. She could only guess that BK-201 recognised her after a little while.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"_You're like a super hero, right?_" BK-201 asked Misaki.

"He's asking if you're a super hero," Dr. Schroeder translated for her.

"We really could do with something to translate BK-201..."

"Well, we do the logical thing will be is to teach him or you learn Chinese."

"Learning another language isn't easy..."

"If it makes it easier for you, I'll teach him when I'm n-" The room fell silent as a loud stomach growl came out from BK-201. The young male's face turned bright red from embarrassment. Misaki couldn't help but to burst out laughing to see him blushing. Her mind drifted back to all the times that she felt herself laughing as Li's social awkwardness, even if it was only for a little moment.

"_I'm sorry!_" BK-201 cried out in embarrassment.

"That's a hungry stomach," Misaki giggled. It was weird being this excited with BK-201 nearby, it was almost like he was the Chinese exchange student she befriended while hunting down BK-201. He did the logical thing and befriended her to remove suspicion off him. Something no other contractor had done before. It was unique to BK-201 and only he alone could have pulled it off. November 11 was nice and everything, but there wasn't that friend-zone that she had with Li.

"I don't actually know what he eats..." Dr. Schroeder looked at BK-201 who was as red as a tomato.

"Spicy ramen always seemed to work with him, freshly made, not already prepared and straight from the packaging. Making it freshly is what pleases Li...That's why every meal we had out together was always at a fancy restaurant where the food was ordered and made." Misaki said as she smiled, remembering the time Li had tried to be serious but failed to notice the grain of rice on his face.

"I'll see if I can make some." Dr. Schroeder took his leave to go and get some food for BK-201; he could only hope that BK-201 wouldn't cause too much trouble for Misaki. Seeing how the two reacted together, she was the perfect person for BK-201 to get attached to. She seemed to know the more essential parts of BK-201 than he did. He could only hope that BK-201 and Misaki would be able to understand each other soon.

Misaki felt weird just holding BK-201 on her lap, his arms over her arms while looking around trying to find something to do. Communication was hard enough at the moment with BK-201 speaking Chinese and Misaki speaking Japanese. Well, that was verbal; it wasn't anything to do with written communication. Misaki carefully got up from her seat while still holding BK-201 and tried to find some paper for the two of them. BK-201 watched helplessly as Misaki carried him over to a nearby table and found some paper.

"_What are you doing?_" BK-201 asked her as she gently placed him down in one of the chairs.

"This might work," Misaki said as she started to write down kanji on the paper. BK-201 watched as Misaki drew the characters on the paper. She pushed the paper towards him. BK-201 looked at the paper before he took the pen off Misaki and wrote a response. This was going to be the form of communication while she took lessons in Chinese so that she could help teach BK-201 the Japanese language. 'I'm going to take Dr. Schroeder up on that offer; I'll gladly look after BK-201 for him.' She thought to herself.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Kuroyuki no Ryu - I don't know about my writing, I haven't changed it up or anything but it might have improved...? I don't feel like it has but thanks for saying that. BK-201 is always adorable. :)

Misaki: KIBucs15 - You're welcome for the name mention. Haha, BK-201 is pretty cute as a child.

Hei: That's all we have, we'll be back next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Outside PANDORA

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Contractor.

Misaki: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Outside PANDORA

A few days had passed since Misaki told Dr. Schroeder that she would happily accept responsibility over little BK-201, the contractor himself still didn't have any memories about his 'previous life' but as long as they remained forgotten, then everything was going to be fine. Without the conflict that Misaki had with BK-201, she felt that she was learning about whom he was before Heaven's Gate and Hell's Gate appeared in their lives and changed everything. Over the days BK-201 was getting better and better at speaking the Japanese language and understanding it enough to follow the conversations between Dr. Schroeder and Misaki...the topic they were talking about still lost BK-201 many times.

What got BK-201 most excited about today was the fact that Misaki had worked hard getting permission from the landlord for BK-201 to stay over her apartment permanently. It was more so that BK-201 was growing up in a more welcoming environment and a more natural environment for a child to grow up in. Both Misaki and Dr. Schroeder had agreed that it was probably the best if they wanted BK-201 to have a normal life as much as possible. His contractor abilities were dormant and they both hoped that it stayed like that. No one wanted the return of contractors and Misaki didn't want the battle between her and BK-201 start up once more. It was best that BK-201's contractor side remained dormant and forgotten. There wasn't any reason for the world to know about the one remaining contractor alive.

"You seem pretty excited to get out of here," Dr. Schroeder smiled at BK-201. He turned around to look at the doctor standing behind him.

"I did like staying here...but I want to go out there and explore the world," BK-201 said, now fluent in Japanese, said as he waited patiently for Misaki to return. Dr. Schroder picked up a chair and sat next to the excited child.

"You will have to come back here when Miss. Kirihara's on duty, you know that right?" BK-201 nodded.

"She explained that to me yesterday. Will it be the same as it is now when I come?" He asked the scientist.

"I would assume so, but don't let that get you down."

"I won't," he flashed a smile before he turned back out to see or hear where Misaki was, if she was nearby that is. To BK-201's luck, the sound of her shoes echoed through the corridors just outside the lab where the two males were at. Dr. Schroeder watched with happiness to see BK-201 jump off his seat and then to quickly try and open the door for her. The security of PANDORA made is to that you needed a special key-card in order to open up the door. It was for security reasons as well as a method to keep BK-201 here without him escaping and cause trouble for Dr. Schroeder and BK-201. Dr. Schroeder had given Misaki a key card in the past so that she could come and see BK-201 without any issues.

"Misaki," BK-201 cried out in joy as Misaki appeared at the door. She smiled as BK-201 wrapped his arms around her legs. Misaki nudged Li off her legs so that she could bend down and to pick up BK-201. Lifting BK-201 up, she held him close and walked into the room.

"He's all ready to go with you," Dr. Schroeder smiled as he moved to pull out BK-201's small suitcase with what little of his belongings he had.

"Thanks, BK-201?" Misaki asked, causing the contractor to look up at her confused slightly.

"Yes? What is it?" BK-201 asked her.

"Would you prefer a name? Instead of just being called BK-201," she asked him.

"What name would you give me?" BK-201 asked.

"I was more thinking of calling you Li, Li Shengshun."

"That name..." BK-201 muttered. The name was familiar to him but he couldn't place his finger on what it caused to stir. BK-201 wasn't sure what had caused his mind to stir; it recognised the name...but was it his original name or someone close? He didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't hurt to be called Li for a while, until he found his real name. "I like it," he smiled at Misaki.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 6: Outside PANDORA

Li couldn't help but watch as the trees and scenery pass as they drove away from PANDORA, Misaki kept an eye on Li to make sure that he was okay. This would be his very first outing away from PANDORA and it might easily overwhelm him if she wasn't careful. Misaki smiled seeing the light of curiosity in Li's eyes as he saw the city beyond PANDORA, the different people, the cars and the shops caught Li's attention the most. The sheer delight on Li's face made Misaki feel so much better for taking him outside PANDORA. To him, he had never seen the outside world but he has. The police radio was off so that she wouldn't be asked to go after anyone with Li in the back. It would be better if she got home with Li and helped him settle down before she even thought about work. She just hoped that no one comes knocking on her door and coming in. She knew one person who would come knocking on her door if she missed one day at work, of course she had a feeling that the certain someone would love to see her and Li.

"Misaki, how much longer before we get to your home?" Li asked.

"Not much longer, I'll let you know," Misaki replied as she indicated to turn right. They were already near her apartment but she wasn't going to tell Li that too soon. Smiling to herself, she continued to drive happily.

Misaki parked the car outside her apartment and unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned around to see Li watching her before she reached over and unbuckled him from the seatbelt too. Li's face changed to excitement and he quickly moved to look at the apartment complex that Misaki lived in. Misaki retrieved Li's small suitcase from the car.

"Come on," she smiled as Misaki offered her hand to Li. He happily took hold of Misaki's hand and the two of them walked towards the building and soon to her apartment. Trekking up the stairs in the apartment building, Misaki and Li reached her door. The jingle of Misaki's keys was heard before Li looked around, looking at the new environment.

"Misaki!" Misaki turned to see the face of her friend, Kanami Ishizaki.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review time!

Misaki: Kuroyuki no Ryu - Thank you for the compliment. Li...he's adorable both as a child and when he was an adult. As for the fan-art, we'll leave that to you for a surprise.

Li: KIBucs15 - *Looks up at you all cute.* Thank you for leaving the review. Hope that we don't disappoint you.

Dr. Schroeder: Sonicxjones - Yes, Li is a little cute monster.

FireCacodemon: K-ita - Updated for now.

Misaki: So, leave a review, favourite or follow to show support. Thank you for waiting for this chapter and I hope you enjoy yourself. Take care now.


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets and Food

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Contractor. Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Secrets and Food

"Kanami, can we talk inside?" Misaki asked as she looked down at Li who was hiding behind her. The look in his eyes said that he didn't know if he should trust her or if he couldn't trust her.

"Sure, who's the little tyke behind you?" Kanami asked as she tried to get a look at Li, Li quickly hid out of sight as much as possible before she saw who he looked like. It felt better to hide.

"That's...what I need to talk to you about." Kanami nodded as Misaki moved to unlock the door to her apartment, Li followed her quickly, still trying to hide himself away from Kanami but that wasn't easy when she squealed, Li's grip in Misaki's leg tightened from the shock of her squeal. "Kanami!" Misaki quickly scolded her friend.

"Sorry, but he's so cute!" Kanami squealed with excitement at the sight of the little tyke behind Misaki.

"Let's just get inside and I'll explain everything." The door was pushed open the door and walked inside. Li and Kanami followed her inside. Li stayed very close to Misaki as he looked around the room. He could see pieces of paper everywhere on the floor, tables, desks and even the chairs. Misaki just walked over to the seats and moved the paper work off them and onto the floor in neat piles. Li peeked over at some of the paper work on the desk.

The paper work looked like a profile of someone called the Black Reaper; a picture was printed on the paper of a masked man. The mask fitted the face perfectly; black marks indicated the eyes on the mask with a thin painted smile for a mouth. Covering the right eye was a purple lightning bolt. Li started to read the paper before Misaki swiped it out of his hands and placed her paperwork into a more organised pile on the floor. She sat down on the sofa after the paper was all sorted and put away. Misaki sat down on the middle seat while her friend sat down on her right. Li moved to sit on Misaki's left hand side.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Kanami asked Misaki. She looked over to Li before looking back up at Misaki. Misaki explained everything that had happened during PANDORA, what Doctor Schroeder had told her when he discovered the unconscious form of Li. Kanami listened carefully to the stories that Misaki had to tell while they kept an eye to see what Li was currently doing. They were both glad that Li wasn't paying much (if any) attention to the conversation the two females were having. Even if he listened, the information would just go over his head or he supplely wouldn't understand what the two were talking about.

"What if Li's still a contractor...? Dr. Schroeder said that he discovered him with his contractor powers still there...There hasn't been any signs of them in him so all we can believe is that they're dormant..." Misaki told Kanami. Kanami could easily understand why Misaki was worried. If he was a contractor still, would his memories of the Black Reaper return and both Li and Misaki became enemies again? She had her Li back again, a child but Li was back again. Could Misaki go through another betrayal? Both of them could only hope that Misaki's influence on Li's life wouldn't turn the dormant contractor back into their enemy again, but instead, their greatest ally. His contractor abilities awakening would also mean that many companies and people who detested contractors were going to do everything they could to kill Li off and make contractors extinct. "I'm just worried that he'll awaken as a Moratorium before changing into a contractor."

"Misaki, I'm going to tell you this now but the more you influence his life. There's a chance that his contractor nature, if it ever resurfaces, won't turn on you. You won't ever just use him because he's a contractor, will you?"

"No! I could never do that!" Misaki exclaimed, drawing Li's attention. While most of the conversation flew over Li's head, he felt like he needed to listen into this.

"Exactly, so even if he does return, he wouldn't go for you. As long as you don't act like the Syndicate who treated him like trash, I don't think he'll turn on you," Kanami smiled.

"Who'll turn on whom...?" Li asked.

"Nothing for you to fear about Li," Misaki smiled and gently ruffled Li's hair. Li looked like he reacted well to the positive action from Misaki and Kanami couldn't help but smile. Li was cute when he was an adult but seeing him as a child now only made him adorable. The little smile he had on his face encouraged the two of them that for now, his possible contractor powers weren't going to 'awaken' for a while. That was pretty much all they were relying on. Keep Li in the dark about contractors as much as possible. It wasn't going to be easy but with Li now living with her, she was going to need to keep Li away from her police life as much as she can. Terrorists and other criminals could easily use Li against her if they caught wind that she was looking after him. She didn't want to put Li himself into that sort of danger either. The three of them sat in silence before the sound of an irritated stomach pulled everyone's attention to Li and his never dying hunger.

"Guess that means I'm hungry," Li burst into laughter.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 7: Secrets and Food

Misaki ended up driving them to one of the all you can eat places. She made sure that it was somewhere herself and Li had been before but Kanami was new to this restaurant. The three of them were happily tucking into the meals given to them. Kanami wore the shocked expression when she saw how much Li was eating. She knew how much Misaki could eat having practically growing up with her since they met in school, but seeing Li devour food like today was the last day. It was amazing to watch the little tyke reaching over to the food, picked it up with his chop-sticks and then to eat it very quickly, despite the temperature of the food. Kanami watched amazed at how the two gluttons were handling the food. She herself was full.

"Who's paying?" Kanami asked suddenly.

"We can split the bill?" Misaki chuckled as she looked over at Li who had grains of rice around his mouth. His little pink tongue trying to reach the grains around his face was amusing to watch. Kanami smiled at the sight of Misaki enjoying something other than work. She didn't have BK-201 to chase around anymore; they didn't have their dolls to use to track down criminals or contractors anymore. It felt more like a step-back for the police but it got rid of the main threat. The contractors...yet they didn't get rid of the black sheep of the contractors, BK-201. The question was...Why?

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review time~

Misaki: Kuroyuki no Ryu - We look forward to it.

Kanami: Guest - I can see why Misaki finds him adorable.

Li: KIBusc15 - Glad to see that you like the chapter. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all we have for this chapter. We'll be back next chapter. Take care everyone!


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Night

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Contractor (Re-write) Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8:

The First Night

Misaki waved Kanami off after the meal, she needed to go home and get herself ready for the night while Misaki had to see what she was going to do with Li. Would she had to worry about getting a babysitter for Li? She couldn't exactly take him to work with her or the others will know that Li was BK-201 still is the cursed contractor. She slowly closed the door and turned back towards the living room where she saw Li watching her. As usual, he remained as thin as he was before without bloating slight from the food. Misaki didn't quiet have that luxury; she was slightly bloated from the stomach from all the food. She didn't mind, she just needed to exercise and enjoy herself and the calories she put on from the meal would be burnt and she would be back to her figure once more. Li looked at Misaki before a smile formed on his face. It was just the two of them, much like when they were both there at PANDORA because Dr. Schroeder was off in a meeting or something. She wasn't sure what she should do. She never really looked after any children before let alone a contractor who had the face of the one she fell in love with. Misaki was always so focused on learning about BK-201 as much as possible that she didn't do what was considered normal to others. Then again, Li didn't look like he knew what to do with himself either; he was just looking around the apartment trying to figure out what to do.

"Do you have any games to play?" Li asked after minutes of silence.

"I believe I have some games...they're probably simple card games," Misaki said as she started to look around her apartment for some games for Li. She still had her police paper work to do as well as to hide all the information of BK-201 away from Li. He was fine the way he was but if he remembered who he was in the past, then it was going to be awkward for the two of them. She didn't want him to return back to being the Black Reaper just yet; she was enjoying his company too much. She just couldn't let Li get in the way of her work; it was just as important to her as Li was but the only difference was that she got paid to do her work.

Li watched Misaki as she shuffled things around the room trying to find him some games to play, that was when his eyes lit up at the sight of something shiny. Running over, Li stretched himself out to see if he could reach the shiny object which drew his attention. Getting up on his tiptoes, he felt around the object before finally touching it. He tried to pull the object over to him using his fingers but it wouldn't budge, he didn't stop trying until he finally made it move. It titled before it fell over with a THUD noise, drawing Misaki's attention over to it. Li didn't mind, he wanted the shiny object. Trying a few more times he managed to get the shiny in his hand and lifted it away from the table. In his hand was a small box with golden edges. The box looked plain but it fascinated Li's little child-like mind. He felt Misaki watching him as he sat down on the floor and opened up the box. Inside were tiles of a Mahjong game. It didn't take Li long before he started to arrange the tiles into a pattern on the floor. Misaki couldn't help but watch as Li arranged the tiles, it was something that she couldn't do easily because of work and other things got in the way. She wasn't even sure why she even had the tiles, but it came in handy for something like this she supposed. Li began to play the game by himself so Misaki just left him to it. It was probably the best way for Li to wind down after the events of today. Misaki decided that she was going to wind down by reading her book once more.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 8: The First Night

Misaki stirred awake as the sun shined through the window. Looking down beside her, she noticed that Li had crawled into her bed and snuggled up to her side. How she didn't stir when he did she didn't know but she smiled at the sight and moved to gently pet his hair. This was going to be a day back at work in which she would have to leave Li on his own in her apartment. She was going to have to take all the documentation of the Black Reaper to the station. She wasn't sure if Li was going to keep himself busy but she trusted that he wouldn't do anything too crazy to the apartment. Just watching the small child sleeping was something Misaki thought that she would never see. How peaceful Li was while sleeping...until his stomach growled, making him wake up.

"Morning Li," Misaki smiled as she slipped her glasses on her face.

"Morning Misaki," Li stretched out on the bed.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," Li rolled over on the bed and slid off the bed using the covers. Misaki got out of bed herself so that she could get ready to make breakfast for the two of them. She wasn't sure how much she was going to need to make for Li...Hopefully she had enough to satisfy Li's never ending hunger. Looking at him now, Li looked hungry. Then again, Li always looked hungry for something. It was either for information of he was just hungry anyway. "Mind if you let me cook?" Li called from the kitchen.

"Let me supervise you so you don't get hurt!" Misaki called to Li as she started to get dressed. She hoped that Li didn't return to the bedroom while she was changing. It was bad enough when Saito called or knocked on the door while she was changing. Thankfully, Li didn't return to the bedroom and remained in the kitchen. Misaki wasn't sure if she liked the silence from the kitchen. Maybe Li was waiting for her before he made a move? Well, at least he waited for permission before he did anything, something she was glad for. After getting dressed, she moved to the kitchen and helped Li get his breakfast and herself some breakfast.

"What are we going to do today?" Li asked after finishing his drink of milk.

"Well, I'm going to have a swim...can you swim?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know I've never been swimming before."

"Well, because neither of us knows how good a swimmer you are, I'll buy you little swimming trunks, arm bands, a tummy band just to make sure you stay above the surface while I do my usual swim. Will that be okay?" Misaki asked. Li nodded happily, not saying anything against the plan. "Well, that's what we'll do then, "she smiled.

"Which swimming pool are we going to use?"

"A special one," Misaki ruffled up Li's hair. Li beamed up at her happily from the affection he had received. Here was so much better than being in PANDORA.

* * *

FireCacodemon: We, we didn't get any reviews to reply to but that doesn't matter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Li: We had fun writing it.

Misaki: Well, that's all we have time for. We'll be back next chapter.

Li: Anyone want a cookie?


	9. Chapter 9 - Uneasy Waters

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Last Contractor (Re-write), I hope everyone's been doing well.

Misaki: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Li: Wow, another chapter. :D What happens this time? *Shows Misaki the next chapter.* Misaki, please read it to me? *Cute face.*

Misaki: *Takes chapter.* Sure, I'll read it to you.

Li: Yay~ :D

* * *

Chapter 9:

Uneasy Waters

Li stared out into the open pool of water in front of him. The only feeling he had in his body was terror and his mind came up with multiple ways on how he could drown in the swimming pool. No matter how hard he shook his mind, he couldn't let the thoughts go. He had small bright orange arm bands on as form of flotation as well as having a full dark blue tummy band for more floatation. Both Misaki and Li couldn't pass up the chance to have an inflatable duck ring around him too. There wasn't anything that was going to let Li drown if he went under the water...so why did he feel so afraid of water? It was just a liquid, right? It kept him hydrated when he drank water but apart from that, he shouldn't feel anything else from the water, right? Misaki passed him and gently ruffled up his hair with a friendly smile on her face. Li looked up at her. She wore a dark blue swimming costume with a white swimming cap on her head. Covering her eyes were a pair of swimming goggles.

"You'll be okay, Li." Misaki told him with a smile before she slipped into the pool, shivering slightly from the temperature from the pool not matching the temperature of her body. Li slowly walked over to the edge of the pool and crouched down at the edge.

"Is it cold?" He asked and Misaki nodded. "Not coming in then." Li said defiantly and crossed his arms the best he could. With the arm bands on it was harder as they just got in the way. Misaki sighed but giggled at the same time. Li was such a funny kid, he WAS going to come into the pool and he was going to enjoy himself. Li soon felt cold, wet hands on his sides and his feet lifted off the ground and into the freezing cold water.

"You're coming swimming," Misaki laughed as Li shivered and his teeth chattering at the cold water taking away all the heat that he had previously. Misaki watched as Li shivered in the water. She was cold too but she felt that she was slowly warming up as her body adjusted to the surrounding temperature. Li was going to adjust to the water too but...he wasn't keen on being in the water. Misaki didn't leave Li until she saw that he had stopped shivering and started to look happy in the pool water. Li watched Misaki watching him before he stopped shivering, his body felt warm once more and he smiled. Once Li flashed that smile, Misaki turned and left him to float on the water. She needed to get on with her usual swimming.

Li couldn't help but feel uneasy being in the water. He knew that if he didn't do anything, then he wasn't going to be doing anything stupid and nothing would come un-done. Looking around the pool he thought he felt something watching him. Something which wasn't natural...but he couldn't see anything wrong. The water had ripples from his movements and Misaki's movements but he thought he saw a stray ripple on the surface of the water. Li gently kicked his legs and started to move along the water's surface and away from the edge of the pool that Misaki had brought him into. It didn't seem so bad. After a little experiment with his legs, he tried to use his arms. They were harder because of the floatation devices on him but he still went through the motion. It wasn't long before he realised how easy swimming was and had no issues swimming over to Misaki.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 9: Uneasy Waters

Now Misaki wasn't sure what she could do. She had to go to work but she couldn't leave Li at PANDORA due to him needing to learn outside of lab conditions, basic human instincts. She couldn't take him to work or Saito and the others who personally knew Li would find out that he was a contractor. Kanami...She didn't trust Li with her. Kanami knew a lot of her secrets and she didn't want Li finding out anything she wasn't comfortable with. Looking at Li through the mirror, he was busy looking outside the car window. She smiled but still didn't know where to take him where he could be...a kid. She was always fuelled by work that she didn't notice anywhere child friendly. That was when she passed the perfect place. She indicated and turned left, finding a day nursery. Perfect! Li would be able to make friends and do childish things.

"Misaki, why are we here?" Li asked as he turned to look at her through the mirror. Misaki parked and stopped the engine.

"I can't exactly take you to work, can I?" Misaki threw the question at Li.

"How come you can't take me to work?" Li asked as he tried to undo his seatbelt. He wasn't having much luck much to Misaki's amusement. So many times had he always escaped from the police but he was stopped by a seatbelt.

"Police stations aren't the best for children to hang out in. You haven't done anything so there's no reason for you to be locked up in a prison cell."

"But...Where is here?"

"It's a day nursery so parents or guardians can leave their children here and still go to work."

"Will you come back?" Li asked as Misaki undid her seatbelt. She reached over and unbuckled Li from his seatbelt. She watched as he moved it away and quickly shuffled away from it, like it was alive and going to trap him once more.

"Of course I'll come back, after work."

The Last Contractor: Chapter 9 – Uneasy Waters

Doctor Schroeder sat down in front of his computer; on screen was information that he had gathered from Li while he was studying him. Of course he couldn't show anyone else his work or everyone would be after him. If the public or anyone else knew that there was a contractor still alive in the world, then he would either be hunted down to be killed or hunted down to be kidnapped and used as the weapon that companies had used contractors in the past. Dr. Schroeder had started to understand what Evening Primrose was doing. They wanted to live...so did everything they could to protect all contractors and dolls. If they did it last time with Heaven's Gate, and they had BK-201 there...why didn't they do it again this time? What was different?

Click.

"BK-201 was different...between this time and back during Heaven's War..." He muttered to himself. "Back in Heaven's War...BK-201 was a female. She was the original BK-201 which meant that she was a full contractor. The new BK-201...Li wasn't wiped out like the rest of them when the gate got destroyed...so he's...theoretically, human with contractor 'taint'." He muttered to himself. "He couldn't re-create the results of Heaven's War because either he didn't know how...or...he was too human? This is getting interesting~" He switched files and brought up a radiation meter on screen and froze. Very slowly, the synchrotron radiation levels were increasing.

"This is bad..."

* * *

FireCacodemon: WordsLeftBehind - The mind may forget, but the body doesn't. ;)

Misaki: FireCacodemon cheated. Sorry readers.

FireCacodemon: Pfft. My story, my rules...as long as it stays within the world, everything is cool.

Li: sonicxjones - What's too cute? *Looks around.* Kitty are cute~ Somehow, I'm able to swim good...with all the rubber air things on me. *Smiles.*

FireCacodemon: Okay, I'm actually going to try and improve the plot, somewhat. I'm getting a little bored of no trouble and I LOVE TROUBLE so...Trouble be rising. Thanks for reading the chapter~ Be back next chapter~ *Waves.*

Li: FireCacodemon? Can we give cookies out?

FireCacodemon: Hmm... *Picks up Li.* Li'll give you a cookie in the next chapter. I've said it so it'll be done.

Misaki: We'll be back next chapter. When these two are back in line.


	10. Chapter 10 - Trouble is Brewing

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Contractor, written by me.

Li: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Trouble is Brewing

Li just felt out of place, everyone in the building were doing what they wanted to do and they didn't even look up at Li. Misaki had driven off with the promise that she was going to come back and pick him up after world. Judging by how much work she did, Li didn't have high hopes that he'll be picked up until it was late in the evening. Being a police officer took its toll on her social life, her friends knew that and so did Li himself. He just looked around and found that there was a toy laptop on the floor. All the other toys were being played with but the laptop. Walking over towards the laptop, Li picked it up and examined it closely, checking to see what its purpose was. Lifting up the screen Li turned it on and watched as it wasn't a laptop that he was used to seeing. More aimed at children, the laptop worked more on teaching phonics and played games along that line. It was so boring for Li that he switched off the laptop and went to find something else to do.

"You're new here...aren't you?" Li looked behind him to see a girl, similar to his age with short blond hair and emerald eyes. She held a smile on her face. She wore a simple yellow dress. It was pretty much safe to say that she liked wearing yellow.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come and play with me?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly, giving Li the questioning look.

"No, I'm fine on my own. Just...where's the books kept?" Li asked. She pointed over to a book case and Li walked over there and picked out a couple of books to read, the lass kept following him and watches his movements. It didn't bother Li so much but it was slightly worrying having her watching him as he picked up one of the books and sat down to read it. She watched him read the book while trying to look at the pictures on the pages. She gently sat down beside him and picked up a book of her own and started to read it (or try to) next to him. Li looked over to the book occasionally but Li quickly found his book to be more interesting than her book. While he wasn't a fan of fairies, they were still interesting depending on what they did. Li just stuck his head down and read his book.

The Last Contractor: Chapter 10 – Trouble is Brewing

Misaki reached the office, it felt weird leaving Li at a nursery. It still felt weird that the person she felt connected to the most was the Black Reaper. The one person who she felt so relaxed about and was trying to protect...was the one she was trying to protect him from. The world was a small place. Many times she questioned why he didn't just kill her after finding out that she was the one hunting him down, she thought that there was something that stopped him from wanting to take her life. She talked to him countless times and his emotions just felt so real. She had worked with the MI-6 contractors and they just didn't feel like they were giving off emotions like Li did. All she knew now was that she can help the Black Reaper stay dormant and that Li wasn't going to be burdened with that life. No, she was going to be there to support him and to help him with his life. It was just a pity that he couldn't be her boyfriend, how much he made her feel special...she loved it. Unless for some magical reason, time sped up around Li and returned him back to his adult form...that was impossible. She let out a long sigh.

"Chief, are you okay?" Saito asked her with concern on his face.

"Nothing Saito, just worried about my new kitten. I brought over a cat-sitter so that the kitten didn't destroy my work," Misaki lied. Saito's eyes widened slightly.

"You got a kitten?"

"With contractors gone, I need something to fill my life apart from work."

"Are they a male or a female?"

"Male."

"Breed?"

"He's a Russian Blue cat."

"What's his name?" Saito asked with a smile on his face.

"I...called him...Li...?" Misaki said with an awkward smile on her face, Saito wasn't sure how to react to that. Misaki was saved as her mobile phone sprang to life in her pocket. Removing the phone, she noticed that it was Dr. Schroeder calling her and moved to answer the phone. "Talk to me," she got up from her desk and walked to somewhere more private. She felt the rest of her team watching her every movements, trying to listen in to the conversation. It was uncommon for Misaki to suddenly buy a kitten and call it Li, named after her friend.

"_Li's synchrotron radiation levels are increasing slowly, where is he now?_"

"He's currently at a nursery, why is it slowly increasing?"

"_I don't know but for now, it's in an okay situation but if it speeds up then you'll have a contractor in the nursery. I recommend that you pick him up and bring him here until the levels drop back again._"

"Guessing you're going to want to run a few tests?"

"_Yes._" Misaki hung up and grabbed her coat to leave.

"Where are you going?" Saito asked her.

"Kitten is in trouble," Misaki replied and walked out the office.

The Last Contractor: Chapter 10 – Trouble is Brewing

The teachers had forced everyone to be outside and that had only caused trouble. No matter where Li went, he could feel trouble all around him and he didn't feel that he could do anything to change that. Everyone was already playing in their own little friendship groups which Li wasn't part of but to be honest, he felt somewhat better like that. It was just him with his feelings and he was happy that way. A small black and white ball rolled towards him; looking down at it he picked up the ball and looked towards the sound of footsteps. Seeing some of the other boys running towards him, they pretty much wanted the ball and Li was happy to give it back. Handing the ball back, he smiled and turned his back on them and walked away. He didn't notice his shadow changing behind him; growing taller, looking stronger, looking more intimidating (as much as possible) while drawing a weapon out from its pocket.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, thanks for reading. We'll be back for another chapter.

*Li noms a cookie.*


	11. Chapter 11 - Radiation Levels

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Last Contractor, Darker than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura. =3

Li: That was my part...

FireCacodemon: I know, but I said it. Anyway, I think I might start writing longer chapters of this because things are finally picking up in my opinion. That and...I feel like writing longer chapters. So, go on and read the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Radiation Levels

Dr. Schroder watched as the Synchrotron radiation levels were slowly increasing, past the normal contractor level and was starting to match the same amount of radiation that Hell's Gate gave off. Something wasn't right here, the last time he had checked, BK-201 was laying dormant in Li's body, it might not have been strong enough to even hold the synchrotron radiation than it could when he was an adult. A more developed body with a developed mind won't have any complications to a contractor. Many contractors known were adults and very few were young children such as Li was now. Many had often transformed into dolls while adults...not one adult doll had been recorded. That doesn't mean that it isn't impossible for an adult to be a doll or a child to be a contractor, it was very rare but not impossible. Dr. Schroder closed the file down of Li when he heard the door unlock and slide open, it would be bad if others found that the Syndicate and PANDORA plan to wipe all contractors out had failed (for contractors, a miracle happened in some form) because of something. Something that not even Amber was probably aware of.

"You called me?" Misaki's voice filled the room as she walked over to the shorter professor with the white afro.

"Yes, look at this," he punched keys on the keyboard and brought up Li's record. Misaki's eyes widened in shock as she watched the Synchrotron radiation levels increase around Li. Alarm bells were ringing in her mind that the people at the nursery. If BK-201 was becoming active, then would the emotion filled child named Li going to transform back into the most feared contractor and just kill everyone nearby? Or was it going to be Li entering a Moratorium state and be unaware of what's just happened? The more her mind buzzed about what possible outcome was going to befall on Li, the more she felt herself starting to panic. She had taken upon herself to raise Li to be more than what he was in the past, more than the masked killer who targeted someone and killed them sooner or later. She was going to put Li on the correct path, not the strong path that she was but on a lighter path, a path that both of them were happy for him to walk on.

"What's...going...to...happen...?" Misaki struggled to ask. The fear was clawing at her; she didn't want him to go back to being the enemy she once hunted.

"It'll be best you get him and bring him back here, we'll contain him to in here and wait for the radiation levels to drop back to normal. Once that's happened, we'll work from there."

"Going to run some tests?"

"I'm going to work on a drug which will counter the increase of Synchrotron radiation increase. I won't be able to do that without Li being here so I can study what's going on."

"Li won't like this..."

"It's for his own good."

The Last Contractor – Chapter 11: Radiation Levels

Li found himself a quiet spot on the playground and decided to stay there, everyone else was already in their friendship groups while Li was just on his own. For some reason, that was what Li was actually happy with that he was alone. He wasn't sure if it was because that he was worried that everyone else could easily turn on him and Misaki had told him before to be careful of strangers, they were all strangers so he was keeping away. Occasionally, someone came up to him and asked him if he wanted to play. He always politely refused much to their displeasure.

"_Why don't you play?_" Li heard a voice behind him. Turning around he didn't see anyone or anything. That wasn't right, he heard a voice and he was sure that it was coming from behind him...Yet there wasn't anything there. Turning away from where he thought he heard the voice, he looked back over the playground, watching everyone else playing with each other and the teachers were just watching them like he was doing. The teachers stopped any misbehaving and bubbling arguments but that was just about it. They didn't play with them or even talk to them on a friendly manner. At the moment, Li preferred to be back in Dr. Schroeder's lab than being in this nursery. He just felt that this whole place was just boring...but that voice...it was like he knew it from somewhere but...he couldn't place his finger on it. Looking down slightly he felt a presence behind him.

"What...do you want...?" Li asked without turning around.

"_I want to play with you, why don't you play?"_ The voice asked him again. Listening to the voice, it wasn't sure how but it sounded like himself...just a little distorted.

"Play...what?" If he looked behind him, he would have seen that his shadow was reaching for him, stretching ever so slightly closer to him, to his hand.

"_A little game,_" it whispered to Li and grabbed his hand.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 11: Radiation Levels

Misaki was near enough speeding down the streets of Tokyo, she had her sirens blaring as this was a police matter (to her, that is). The synchrotron radiation levels were off the charts and both of them were worried that Li had entered a moratorium state, where his powers would become active and he was half-aware on what was happening but didn't have any control. The side effects of being a moratorium was more psychological, that they could hurt anyone and everyone so try and distance themselves away from everyone. Misaki didn't want that to happen to Li, not after everything they had been through since his 'return' back to the world. She drove through many red lights just to reach the nursery, Saito and the others were probably confused on why she was doing this but...they didn't need to know just yet. It wasn't long before she had gotten to the nursery. Quickly getting out the car, she ran inside the building.

Her body went cold as she ran into the building with fallen staff members, their eyes wide with shock, pain and fear, their mouths were left open and saliva was running down their cheek. Running into the next room, she saw the children, all cowering in the corner of the room with Li standing in front of the cornered children. His face held a blank expression with cold, dead midnight eyes. She was sure that they were the same eyes that once watched her behind a mask.

"Li...?" She spoke in a strong voice. She needed to be strong in front of the children, and for Li.

Li tore his eyes off the cowering children and up towards Misaki, many thoughts flickered through his mind. Misaki, his guardian who knew his secret and kept him safe, someone who gave him food and a warm place to stay...who was a police girl who killed contractors, who wanted him dead...put away...locked away...left to the darkness...should he kill her...or should he spare her until he didn't have a use for her? He didn't know what to act on. Keep alive...or kill...Why was this decision hard to make? He didn't even know why he should keep her alive. As far as he was concerned, she was his enemy. Every human was an enemy to the contractor.

"You don't have to kill," Misaki slowly started to approach Li.

"But...Why?" He asked her in the cold, Black Reaper associated voice Misaki had heard on a rare occasion.

"Because they're innocent, they don't mean anything to you and you won't gain anything from killing them."

"They...don't matter...?" He asked confused.

"No, they don't matter. Not enough for you to take their lives," Misaki could see that her words were starting to persuade Li from taking any further action against the people he had cornered. She had the children in her mind while also working against the contractor taking control over Li. It wasn't easy when her police instinct was to just take out a gun and shoot the Black Reaper down like nothing had changed. She was just glad that she as quickly as she could to the nursery or more than just the adults would have lost their lives. The children were still cowering in the corner of the room, not taking their eyes off Li as he posed a threat.

"Why...?" Li turned to look at Misaki.

"Li, let's go somewhere else. Somewhere we can talk in private." She had Li's interest; he looked away from her to think about her offer. Looking back at Misaki, it was clear that they had come so an silent agreement. Finally leaving the children, Li followed Misaki out and away from the building, back to her car. Getting inside, they drove off to return back to Dr. Schroeder. Misaki watched Li in the back as he looked out the window. The Reaper was finally in the back of her car.

* * *

Misaki: You just love causing trouble, don't you?

FireCacodemon: I love writing trouble. There's a difference.

Misaki: Anyway, Guest - Li is adorable isn't he. *Holds him close.* But he's mine.

Li: ?

FireCacodemon: Well then...Shadow of the Moon555 - I can't wait until next time and I'm in charge of writing it. XD

Misaki: Piggypig213 - Me and Li? There are a lot out there while FireCacodemon likes us as a pairing, there's the yaoi shipping that gets more attention. We're not sorry for the awkwardness that you're feeling and FireCacodemon seemed to enjoy reading that sentence. We're hoping to finish this story this year...but it depends on FireCacodemon and what life throws at us.

FireCacodemon: Thanks to everyone who's reading this story and who's reviewing the story, it means a lot and we hope that you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Well, for now I have to go and finish other stories/plan new stories that won't be posted until I work on a lot of other stories. Bye~


End file.
